rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sozio-High
Der Begriff Sozio-High ist doppeldeutig. Sozio- High bezeichnet: *eine Schule für Hegel, Geistesgestörte und Psychisch Instabile *einen schlechten Slice-of-Life-Anime von Studio Ghiblearghch *das neue Pro-Mundgeruch-Spray der Firma Gorschn-Kirsch-Kirsch *und Öl *Beitrag+ Die Bildungsanstalt (höhö, Anstalt) Projekt Schule thumb|left|Hanns und Frederiks Sauftour mit ihren Freunden, dem Fernsehkritiker, dem Buchkritiker, dem Radiokritiker, dem Zeitungskritiker, seiner Freundin, der Kleinanzeigenkritikerin, ihrer Schwester, der Großanzeigenkritikerin, dem als Fernsehkritiker verkleideten Resterauntkritiker, Racheakts erfolglosem, bösem Zwillingsbruder, und Kalk Ofe, der sich geschickt eingeschlichen hatteDie Sozio-High war eines der ersten Gebäude, das für das zwei Äonen zurückliegende Versuchsprojekt "Schule" verwendet wurde. Diese Idee geht zurück auf Frederik Ferdinand Fuckfartz, der aus Neid auf Alfred Nobel den offiziellen Fuckfartz-Award einführte, den u.A. das CD-Cover von "Taken by a stranger" oder Umberto Albertos Werk "Im Namen der Hose" gewann, und seinen guten Saufkumpan Hanns Kiffmeier, der Urgroßvater von Jenns Kiffmeier und stolzer Besitzer von neun bis dato ungenutzten Gehirnzellen. Nachdem die beiden wieder ein mal mit gleichgesinnten Alkoholikern einen heben gegangen waren, entwickelten sie ein absurdes Szenario, das sie mit "S. C. H. U. L. E" abkürzten. Da sie über ihr Protokoll, welches auf einem Bierfilz mit Fuckfartz' Blut verfasst wurde, kotzten und alle anderen Beteiligten zu betrunken waren, um sich zu erinnern, war es lange Zeit unmöglich, zu erschlüsseln, was hinter dieser Abkürzung steckte. Erst Darth Steinmeier, der Sith der Grammatik und Rechtschreibung, konnte mithilfe neuster Technologie, dem sogenannten 'Waschlappen', der für viele Menschen wie Nasebohr Pikastink heute noch unbekannt ist, das Erbrochene entfernen und lesen, wie das Wort "Schule" zustandekam. Schule ist nämlich eine Abkürzung für "Sexy Chinesin hat ultra-lustige Einfälle", wobei "lustige Einfälle", wie man Sarrassists neustem Buch "Europa raucht die Bomberjacke nicht" entnehmen kann, für das Bewerfen unschuldiger Menschen mit Kreide stehe. Das Konzept von dessous-geschmückten Asiatinnen mit dominantem und sehr antisozialem Verhalten unter Missbrauch gewisser Kalkerzeugnisse fand schnell seine Anhänger und so wählte Gerhard Schredder, Erzfeind der Natsi-Ninja-Turtles und glorreicher Diplomat im Komplot um Kompott, schnell sanierungsbedürftige Gebäude, wo bis dahin bloß heimlose Haertz-IV-User und schlägereifreudige, integrationsverweigernde Migrationshintergründige wie albanistanistische Klonkrieger hausten, als Kultstätte der Schul-Vision - eine davon war die Sozio-High, bis dahin noch Atomtestgelände für Dr. Kübelkopfs erste Untersuchungen des Hansenfelsium. frame|Racheakt bei der Arbeit in seinem ResterauntMan baute also froh drauf los, jedoch ohne das Ziel wirklich zu kennen. Erst Racheakt, der Resteraunttester, kritisierte das Ambiente der sogenannten Schulen und befand es für nötig, die Kreideverschwendung mit der Lehre der von ihm entwickelten Ernährungspyramide zu unterbrechen. Weil er diese allerdings verkehrt herum angeordnet hatte, wurden alle Kinder, von da an nur noch 'Schüler' genannt dick. Dem öffentlichen Diskurs ausweichend versuchte Racheakt daraufhin, seinen Fehler zu berichtigen und entwickelte zusammen mit dem blaurussischen Offizier Blaubäör auf dessen Blaubäöryacht eine Lösung: Sogenannter Sportunterricht (damals noch Sport unter Gicht genannt) wurde eingeführt, bei dem die dicken Kinder dann tolle Disziplinen bestreiten mussten wie Handgranatenweitwurf, Minenbuddeln auf Zeit oder der 1400-Meter-Lauf - auf Letzteres war Blaubäör besonders stolz, da 'Lauf' auch für den vorderen Teil der Selbstschussanlagen steht, welche die Kinder erschoss, wenn sie zu langsam waren. Durch die besondere Sportart, bei der die Kinder ähnlich wie im Film "Carlos und die Schokoladenfabrik", einem mittelklassigem Schwulenporno, durch ein Rohr gequetscht wurden, entstand die sogenannte Praxis des "Ausquetschens", die Lehrer, Oberaufseher im Schul-Gullac, beherrschen und regelmäßig an den Schülern vollziehen mussten. Als der König der Kloake Rico Puerto dann allerdings mit einer weitgreifenden Reform um die Ecke kam, welche die erlaubte Verwendungszwecke der nötigen Rohre weit einschränkte und das herkömmliche "Ausquetschen" verbot, musste ein Reserveplan her, um die Fettis schnell wieder dünn zu kriegen. Racheakt, der Bauchmuskeltrainingtester, konnte wieder mit einer Lösung aufwarten: Um die Kinder weiterhin ins Schwitzen zu bringen, stellten Lehrer beim Ausquetschen von nun an seltsame Fragen, die genauso gut aus einer Folge "Rechnen mit Luigi" hätten stammen können wie zum Beispiel: "Ein Hausflur hat die Ausmaße von 2m Höhe, achtunddreißig m Breite und einem Volumen von 210 Litern bei einer Luftdichte von 2Hektopascal. Berechnen Sie unter der Voraussetzung, dass in einem Parallel-Universum Kolumbien den Zweiten Weltkrieg mit einer zwei Meter langen Stange aus Eixen-II-Oxid gewonnen hat, und der Erdbeerpreis nur noch bei 30% seines Einführungspreis im Jahre der Französischen Revolution liegt, wieviele Finger die Herrscher des Eunuchenreichs gleichzeitig in ihren helixförmigen After einführen konnten. Legen sie außerdem die Position des G-Punktes im Flur fest." ~''aus dem ersten offiziellen Mathematikaufgabenkatalag des Ministeriums für Gartenforschung und Misanthropie'' Wenn ein Schüler zu oft nicht richtig antworten konnte, bekam er die Note 6 - eine kryptische Kodierung, um Jugendamt und Öffentlichkeit hinters Licht zu führen, denn in Wirklichkeit war damit Sex gemeint - und zwar mit der drei Tonnen schweren Cafeteria-Kaiserin Ulrike Griseldis Grongh, Schwester von Sebastian Grongh, der wegen Tötung eines Informatikers dazu verurteilt worden war, bis in alle Ewigkeiten Webplatformen mit seinem Videotagebuch beim Durchspielen von "The Game" (in Drogensuchtskreisen auch "Minecraft" genannt) zu verpesten. Diese Tortur lehrte die Kinder nicht nur korrektes Deutsch und dass Mallorca nicht die Hauptstadt von Spanien ist, sondern machte sie auch noch extraschlank, wenn sie es schafften, Ulrike auch nur um Millimeter von der Erde zu entfernen. Schredder nannte das Projekt "Schule" einen vollen Erfolg, verstarb aber unverhofft, als ein Stück Kreide von Lehrkraft Cheng-Long Fang-ding auf ihn geworfen wurde und in seinem Rachen feststecken blieb. Durch diesen Vorfall erlangte die Sozio-High zum ersten Mal wahre Popularität. Sozio-High - wo die Welt noch aus Psychos besteht Diese Berühmtheit sorgte schließlich dafür, dass vor Allem Selbstmordgefährdete und Liebhaber von Nahtoderfahrungen, denen der Persönlichkeitsforscher und Heilpraktiker Dr. Ahmad Inoue Rasham zu Recht "fortgeschrittene Beklopptheit" attestiert hatte, sich an der Sozio-High einschrieben. Als dann im zweiten liechtensteinschen-skandinavischen Krieg das Angebot an Kriegsgeschädigten und Geisteskranken drohte den Stückpreis in den Keller zu drücken, sah der Menschenhandelzweig Auslesware sich gezwungen, heimlich weitere anfallende Psychos in der Sozio-High zu verstecken und ihre Existenz vor der Welt geheimzuhalten. Als der sozialistisch angehauchte Oh-(habe er)bama Präsident von Ahmerriga und damit vor Ausrufung des Ritzschwitzscheißimperiums Diktator der Welt wurde, brachte er den Befehl mit sich, die Sozio-High zu einem kostenfreien Internat umzuwandeln, woraufhin fürsorgliche Eltern wie Irresponsible Dad, der seinem Sohn täglich die freundlichen Worte "I DON'T CARE!" ~Irresponsible Dad zu entgegnen hatte, weniger Hemmungen verspürten, ihre Kinder nicht zur Adoption freizugeben, sondern sie stattdessen ins kostengünstigere Internat abzuschieben. Auch rief Kev Massinon, Vorsitzender des Hegelclans, Bürger des Hegelimperiums dazu auf, ihre Kinder zu einem Auslandsjahr dort zu verdonnern. Rezeption der Sozio-High heutzutage thumb|left|Im schockierendsten Teil der erfolgreichen Horrorreihe geht es um die Viagraexzesse des Hauptcharakters Tim, welche diesen in große Schwierigkeiten bringen - seine Hose platztSeitdem ist die Sozio-High nur noch selten Thema moderner Eklats und Debatten, lediglich die Bücherreihe "The Kack-AG" von Thomas Brezel sorgt regelmäßig für Aufruhr, wenn der Autor neue erschreckende Erlebnisse von vier ehemaligen Sozios und deren blinden, untoten Hund (©Peder Lustig) berichtet und nicht davor zurückschreckt, Gesellschaftskritik und Gutmenschenunsinn zu verbreiten. Nachdem Schuldirektor Dr. med Date Fuyuhiko jedoch Brezels Autobiografie "Die Verwandlung" gelesen hatte, in welcher Brezel schildert, sich in eine menschengroße Kakerlake verwandelt zu haben, verbannte er den Autor in das Untergrundlabyrinth seiner fliegenden Inselsommerfestung und widmete sich wieder der Erforschung von roten Blumen, mit denen er versuchen wollte, die Hasenmenschen an seiner Schule in hirnlose Tötungsmaschinen zu verwandeln. Brezel hatte auch dieses Geheimnis mithilfe eines kryptischen, fiktiven Liebesgedichts des männlichen Dennis Damen an Kev Massinon an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen versucht. "Ein Liebesbrief von Dennis Damen an Kev Massinon: Lieber Kev, Rosen sind Rot, Veilchen sind blau. Du bist so schlau, werd meine Frau. Ich bin leider zu schüchtern, dir dieses wunderbare Gedicht über deine unglaublich schöne Erscheinung selbst zu übermitteln, daher schickt Amrius es dir. Und jetzt lass uns ficken, du Sau." ~''Thomas Brezel in seinem Briefroman "Doukutso Monogatari"'' Der Anime Studio Ghiblearghch schlägt zurück Nachdem "Ritzschwitzscheiß Note", der erste Anime, der außerhalb vom geistig verstrahlten Nippon gesendet wurde, einen riesigen Erfolg gefeiert hatte, beschloss Studio Ghiblearghch - so etwas wie die Teufelsküche der japanischen Zeichentrickserien, in denen es vor Allem um mehrgeschlechtliche Frauen, Profilneurose, Geisteskrankheiten und Herpes geht - dass es wieder an der Zeit sei, unerträglichen Unsinn mit höschensammelnden Sozialkrüppeln und über-bestückten Frauversuchen für notgeile Kawaii-Weeabo-Bastarde in die Welt zu entlassen. Da der Schulmädchen-Trend wieder stark am Steigen war und gute Freunde aus der Minirock-Fertigung und -Wirtschaft großzügig für das neue Projekt spendeten, erarbeitete man dies mal zur Abwechslung den einhundertneunundachtunddreißigtausendsten neuen, einzigartig unoriginellen Internats-Anime "Sozio-High". thumb|Die berühmteste Szene aus Sozio-High schildert die grauenvollen Alltagsherausforderung der [[Omegle-Userin Chiruno Fotusu, die jedoch tatkräftige Unterstützung von anderen Hermaphroditen erhält.]]Da Sakura Kisekkihomaru-rondo-no-maru-horishitto-shupasutiko-rurounikenshin-mizuhanahime, Leiterin und Scriptwriterin des geplanten Schundwerkes "Sozio High" (japanischer Originaltitel:ソチヨ・ハイの悪魔''の''分裂病''・'エヌドレス・シト'' Sochiyo Hai no Akuma no bunretsubyou - Enudoresu Shito (zu deutsch: Die Schizophrenie des Teufels von Sozio-High - Unendliche Scheiße)) in einem Anfall von spontaner Unkreativität keine neuen Charaktere entwickeln konnte, recyclete sie als Akteure des grauenvollen Angeblich-Realitäts-Dramas an einer japanischen Schule voller sexueller Belästigungskurse für Fortgeschrittene die Hauptcharaktere ihres gescheiterten Werkes 'Die Westendnutte', ihre Version der Erfolgsgeschichte von Viktoria und ihrem neuen Verlobten. thumb|left|Bert und Bertha, die Zwillingsregenten der fiktiven Insel BuernoÄrnieDieses Buch erhielt vor Allem Kritik, da die Autorin immer wieder in ihrem eigenen Wiki die Aussage traf, auch "beste Freundinnen" und "Schwärme", sowie "Ex-Freunde" würden zur Familie gehören. Zudem zeigte sich ihr Talent der Namensgebung Allem am fiktiven Zwillingspaar "Bert und Bertha". Nach kräftigem Kokainkonsum im Meth-Labor des Chemie studierenden japanischen Neffen von Dr. Kübelkopf und ehemaligem Assistenten von Dr. Date Fuyuhiko, Prof. med. phil. Kuberukopufu no Pantsu, ging die Serie dann an den Start und versuchte, sich gegen andere beliebte Fernsehformate wie "Schluss mit den Ungläubigen" oder "Voll fett krass verliebt", sponsored by Bohlenbier, durchzusetzen. Handlung Sozio-Highs Fokus liegt auf dem Leben des neunundzwanzigjährigen Internatschülers Ganimed Ganondorf Folkenson Yamura, der auf der Sozio-High-Mittelschule mit den alltäglichen Problemen junger, heranwachsender Japaner kämpfen muss. Zu diesen gehören Priapismus, ein Sixpack trotz fehlender sportlicher Betätigung, ein Harem von zwölfjährigen Schulmädchen mit zu knapper Anziehware, sowie sein Teilzeitjob als Drogendealer für seinen besten Freund Kurosaki Ichigoooooooooooo, der im Verlauf der Serie an immer schwereren Wahnvorstellungen leidet und beginnt, die Schule zu schwänzen, um im Samuraidress böse Geister zu jagen. Als dann ein Massenmörder an der Schule sein Unwesen zu treiben scheint und der erdnussbuttervernarrte Sohn des islamischen Damm- und Poolbaumeisters Machmahallabad von den einflussreichen Adelsfamilien im Dorf entführt wird, stößt Ganimed auf ein schreckliches Geheimnis, das gut gehütet wird, und gelangt so selbst ins Fadenkreuz der Präzisionspumpgun des Snipers Fakku Yu Appu. Gastauftritte von Holmes, Watson, den Natsi-Ninja-Turtles und Karpador können dabei alle fünf Folgen erwartet werden, bevor die Handlung alle sieben Folgen von sogenannten "Fillern" unterbrochen wird, Low-budget-Produktionen, welche die Handlung nicht vorantreiben und hauptsächlich dazu dienen, Ganimeds Sixpack und weibliche, sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale zu zeigen. Kisekkihomaru-rondo-no-maru-horishitto-shupasutiko-rurounikenshin-mizuhanahime erhielt schließlich für Folge 696 "Natursektmagie" (jap. Originaltitel 妖术の鮨のトランス系・畜生一廉 Youjutsu no sushi no toransukei - chikushou kazutoshi (dt. Schwarze Transgender-Sushi-Magie - Ehrenvoller Hurensohn)) den Fuckfartz-Award für die am schlechtesten geschriebene Geschichte der Welt - knapp vor G3i1354u696969696969666s Thriller Dreihodenkarnickel. thumb|Im Staffelfinale der Serie entfesselt Ganimed seine wahre Macht und beschwört die Urzeitmächte von Godzilla herauf - wie im echten Leben eben.Das Staffelfinale am 09. Oktober, dem Geburtstag des schrecklichen Gerd von Sert, sorgte dann für einen Eklat innerhalb der Anime-Fanatiker-Gesellschaft. Nachdem Michael Rosig, bekannt geworden durch das Michael-Rosig-Pflaumen-Cafe, wo er den Gesundheitsinspektor Yannick Törtel ermordet und zu Kuchen verarbeitet hatte, in der letzten Episode einen Animationsfehler gefunden hatte, der Ichigooooooo wegen zwei linker Hände als den vom Doktor angestifteten Massenmörder der Sozio-High entlarvte anstatt des psychisch sehr stabilen Date-Rape-Experten Geoffrey Handytouch, eine Parodie auf Count Wohls, spaltete sich die Gemeinde in zwei unversöhnliche Lager auf, wobei hauptsächlich Ichigoooooooos Fangirls gegen die eifersüchtigen Bierbauch-Otakus ins Felde zogen. Die stärksten Waffen in diesem Kampf um die Wahrheit (jap. 交戦の诚の下痢 kosen no masakatsu no geri (dt. Krieg der Wahrheit des Diarrhös)) waren Yaoi-Bilder und Maus-Pads mit Brüsten. Erst mit luxemburgischen Speisesalzspray und dem von der Gorschn-Kirsch-Kirsch-firma erfundenen Pro-Mundgeruchspray "Sozio-High" gelang es den japanischen Polizisten die Kämpfer zu überwältigen und zu Crossdressing und Prostitution im tentakelmonsterverseuchten DEUTSCHLAND zu verurteilen. Der Krieg auf der japanischen Insel schaffte es sogar in die Medien, als Michael Rosig, getarnt als Fernsehmoderator Michaelis Tulpig, erkannt und von einem aufgebrauchten Lolicon-Selbstmordattentäter entführt und dazu gezwungen wurde, mit ihm zusammen bis zum gemeinsamen Hirntod alle Folgen von "Fucky Star", einer weiteren geistig verstrahlten Anime-Serie über minderjährige Nymphomanen, zu gucken. Glücklicherweise konnte Michael Rosig in letzter Sekunde von Count Wohls gerettet werden, der bei der anschließenden Exekution des bei Studio Ghiblearghch arbeitenden Lolicons auf dem Freddy-Krüger-Gedenkplatz seine berühmten Worte "Lugs laik aill dschasd pley wiff juh foar a liddl ämjuhsmend!" ~''Count Wohls'' zum Besten gab. Nachdem die Ehre von Studio Ghiblearghch endgültig ruiniert war, sah Sakura Kisekkihomaru-rondo-no-maru-horishitto-shupasutiko-rurounikenshin-mizuhanahime ihren einzigen Ausweg in Dildo-Seppuku (jap. 切腹のディルド seppuku no dirudo), einer Selbstmordart, bei der der eigene Bauch mit einem Vibrator geöffnet wird, während ein zweiter den zum Tode Verdammten mit Watte-, Reis- und Käsebällchen bewirft, um einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod herbeizuführen. Sakuras Assistent war hierbei der hoch emotionale Bishimaru 'Bishonen' Wirudofonuainerufurausinukuronisiruto, welcher anschließend auf einer Pressekonferenz in gebrochenem Englisch verkündete, er wolle ab sofort ein perverser Einsiedler werden und seinen Jugendtraum leben, jungen Mädchen nachzuspannen. thumb|Bishimaru würde diesen Tag sein Leben nicht vergessenKurz darauf allerdings tauchte der olle Bishi wieder in den Medien auf, als man ihm wegen einer Aufnahme von Dr. med. Date Fuyuhikos Überwachungskameras auf seiner fliegenden Insel und der Zeugenaussage von GIGATRON nachweisen konnte, die seit Jahren vermisste Sabine Emmentaler, Samenergussassistentin der Albanistanistischen Klonkriegerarmee, verführt zu haben, indem er sich als Spieleerfinder Shinkenshupikeru Miyamoto ausgegeben und ihr versprochen hatte, ihr gegen monatelangne Sex eine Komplettlösung für "Mario Gives Up" und "The Game" zu geben. EINSPRUCH! thumb|left|OBJECTION!Bei der anschließenden Gerichtsverhandlung, welche wegen Frau Emmentalers käsigem Nachnamen in Italien stattfinden musste, versuchte Bishimarus Anwalt Billyo Alfredo Maehso, der wieder einmal seine Mafiaangehörigkeit unter Beweis stellen wollte, dem durch Animes nymphomanisch gewordenen Sozio-High-Endprodukt Bishimaru den Arsch mit einem schlagfertigen Einspruch zu retten: "PROTESTO!!!!" ~''Billyo Alfrehdo Maehso'' Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Gigatron Kategorie:Animii